The Veela Slasher
by jsw
Summary: Harry is called to france to investigate a series of Veela Murderings
1. Briefing with Kingsley

The Veela Slasher

The Village nearby Beauxbatons Academy of Magic had not been its usual peaceful self for the past few days, every few hours someone would find the dead, naked body of a Veela hanging by a rope from a roof, with her body gutted open from her chest to her groin.

Madame Maxime had decided to take action against this so called "Veela Slasher" when one of her students had glimpsed a dark figure running away from a dead Veela on the Beauxbatons grounds, so she wrote a letter to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the British Minister for magic.

Dear Kingsley

Over the past few nights a man has been gutting open Veelas down in the village near my school, just last night, what the papers call "the Veela Slasher"  
>left a Veela, hanging from an arch on my school, what I need now is your best Aurors.<p>

Signed

Olmype Maxime

* * *

><p>A few days after the letter was sent, Harry got a visit in the Auror Office from his secratary, Penelope Clearwater.<p>

Harry looked up from his paperwork, Percy Weasley's former girlfriend had the look on her face which said that the Minister wanted to talk to him,  
>"Good day, Penelope," He said, "Does Kingsley-Sama want to see me?"<p>

"Yes, he's got a job for you." Penelope responded. "Why he wants a british Auror to do the job is beyond me." She added.

Something about Penelope's last words made Harry feel off, now let's imagine that your part of the British Army or MI6, members of those groups get sent off to do a mission in another country most of the time, and sometimes they won't come back, however if you're part of Scotland Yard or the police, you go on investigations in your own city, however an Auror usually goes beyond just London.

enough of that, time to document Harry's briefing with Minister Shacklebolt.

"Hello, Kingsley-Sama," He greeted Politely as walked into Shacklebolt's office. "Is there an Investigation to be done?"

"Why, yes Harry," Kingsley said in his usual deep voice, "But it goes beyond England." Kingsley then showed Harry the French wizarding world newspaper,  
>Harry was horrified, Especially at the moving picture of The Veela hanging from one of the buildings in the Village near Beauxbatons.<p>

He slammed the newspaper down angrily, ., nobody should have that done to them, especially magical creatures. For all he knew, Fleur Weasley could be on this guy's victim list, after all she was part Veela, He had recently also heard that Bill and Fleur were on a vacation in France, so they were in even bigger trouble than they thought.

"I will create a Portkey to get you to france," Kingsley told Harry as he pointed his wand at a pencil and silently cast the Portus charm, he then handed the Portkey to Harry "Good Luck." Kingsley ended as Harry touched the Portkey and dissapeared.


	2. Arrival at Beauxbatons

Harry soon landed in the village near Beauxbatons, he decided to find a fireplace, and use said fireplace to get to Beauxbatons.

He knocked on the door of an Inn.

the owner of the Inn opened the door.

"Aah, good morning, Harry Potter, how can I help you?" said the Innkeeper.

Harry cringed at the two words ''Harry Potter'', boy, it was easy being the boy who lived.

Harry decided to tell him _how_ the Innkeeper could help him, "May I be free to use your fireplace?"

"Sure." The Innkeeper said, "I'll lead you to it."

Harry followed the Innkeeper, but all his thoughts were focused morely on this Veela Slasher. "_Why is it there are so many Dark Wizards out there_?," He thought, "_Dumbledore thought the world would be a better place once Voldemort was history, but no, still Dark Wizards come and go like Dragon Pox_."

Harry and The Innkeeper soon arrived at the fireplace, The Innkeeper then handed Harry some Floo Powder, Harry walked into the fireplace, and putting some Floo Powder in, he shouted, "Beauxbatons!", before he dissapeared in a puff of green smoke.

He eventually arrived at in the fireplace in Madame Maxime's office, Maxime helped him out.

Maxime escorted him to a chair by her desk, her office looked a little less weird than Dumbledore's did, on the desk was a beret, some paperwork and a quill.

"Harry," Maxime said. "You know why you are here, Kingsley has told you."

"Yes," Harry replied. "Someone has been killing Veelas over the past few nights and he, she, or it drove you to the limit when he, she, or it left a Veela hanging from the roof of your school."

"That's right, and I don't think it's just foul play, there must be someone slaughtering them."

Just then, the fire in the fireplace turned green, and out popped a bag full of clothes.

"Aah, that must be my clothes," Said Harry airily. "I'll go get them out."

Harry went over to the fireplace, and picked up the dirty washing, before using a washing spell on them, turning them clean.

"Okay, Harry, we have a room for you," Maxime called and gave him the password to the guest bedroom.

Harry looked at the piece of paper, it read "Pan Au Jelly" in his language.

* * *

><p>Harry had dinner sitting at the teacher's table at top, next to the DADA teacher at Beauxbatons, Professor Bouclier.<br>When Dinner was over, Harry spoke across to Maxime, "I will start the investigation tomorrow," Harry was tired after his journey, so a good night's rest would fill him with energy for the day ahead.

as he went to sleep, his dreams counted down the possible suspects, there was Walden Macnair, who years ago executed magical creatures for the british ministry of Magic, before he returned to the Death Eater's upon Tom's return, There was Albert Runcorn, who persecuted Muggle Borns, when Voldemort was in control of the Ministry, and there was Crabbe Sr. who along with Macnair had escaped imprisonment from Azkaban.


	3. an old enemy's return?

Harry had a lovely morning before he went to start his investigation, he tried out some French breakfast, and played wizard Chess with some of the students at Beauxbatons.

"Bishop to A4," Harry commanded, the Bishop chess piece did exactly as Harry said, then it bit the dust at the hands of a red knight chess piece.

"Ouch, gotcha there." chuckled his opponent, A Belgian student by the name of Tony Uitsmijter.

"Excuse me, Mr Uitsmijter," came a voice from behind them, it was Madam Maxime, "Harry will now come with me, he has investigating to do."

Harry shook hands with Tony before he went on his way, "Great game played." Harry said, before he walked off with Maxime, to the hospital wing.

They soon arrived at the hospital wing, the nurse showed him to the hospital bed and showed him the corpse of the Veela.

"Looks like it's autopsy time for me." Harry quipped as he pulled out his wand and cast the Supersensory Charm on himself.

He then looked around the corpse, ''Half-breed'' was written on the Veela's neck, when he forcefully opened the Veela's eye, there was something about the eye which told him that she was not just gutted open, when he finished scanning the Veela's corpse he concluded, "I don't think she was gutted open first."

Maxime and The Nurse looked at him and asked "Really?"

"Yes," Harry replied sadly, "There was something about her eyes that told me that fact."

Harry then walked off to send a letter to a few people.

Back in Wizarding England, letters arrived for Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood.

These letters all said the same thing:

I've got a feeling that Dolores Umbridge may be behind the Veela killings in France that are taking place at the moment, all over a Veela's corpse I looked at was written ''Half-Breed'' and ''Scum of the wizarding world'' so can you please come and help me here in France.

Love, Harry Potter

Soon, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were asking Kingsley Shacklebolt for permission to help Harry in the investigation

"Sure, you can go, he would've wanted back up anyway." Kingsley replied.

Over at Hogwarts, Neville was asking the current head teacher, Professor Flitwick, for permission to use one of the common room's fireplaces to get to Beauxbatons to help Harry.

"Sure, go ahead." Flitwick replied.

Meanwhile, Luna Lovegood was saying goodbye to her father and her husband.

"Goodbye, honey." She told Rolf while kissing him on the lips, then she went to give her father a hug.

"Please, watch out for the toad woman, if she is the one killing Veelas." Xenophillius warned as he hugged his daughter.

Luna soon took some Floo Powder and pouring it into the fireplace she bellowed, "Beauxbatons!" before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

Ron was the first to arrive at the French school, he came out of the fireplace covered in soot. "I wish someone would clean this fireplace already," He snarked.

Then out came Malfoy, covered in soot as well!

"Those were my favorite threads." he sneered as he walked into the corridor and came across Ron.

Next to come out was Neville!

"I prefer compost dirt." he grumbled.

Then came Luna.

"I'm not playing around in the mud again." She said dreamily.

"You still haven't changed, I see, Loony." Ron quipped.

Last but not least was Hermione.

"Hi, boys, and Luna." she said as she came out of the fireplace, "Now, why don't we go meet Harry in the guest bedroom?."

"Wha?." Neville replied, looking at his D.A. coin and then face palming. "Oh, silly me, forgetting where it said we should meet Harry."

Malfoy folded his arms, "I see that Neville still a little forgetful." he chuckled.

Then they went to the do exactly as there were intending.


	4. battling the slasher

As soon as they were gathered in The Beauxbatons guest bedroom, they had a disscussion.

"Harry, Theres no way it could be her," Said Hermione matter-of-factly, "Remember, she was sent to Azkaban after Voldemort's defeat," Harry, Ron, Malfoy, Neville and Luna all winced, "And Azkaban has improved since the second wizarding war, so no punk, rapist, or astronaut could ever break out."

"Yeah," Harry responded, "But I saw the word Half-Breed on The Veela's corpse, remind me again what Umbridge thinks of centuars."

"It could be anyone, Potter," Malfoy chipped in, "I sincerly doubt Umbridge could be the only living witch that hates part-humans."

"It could be an Anti-half breed dragon doing all the killings." Luna added.

"You read too much of the quibbler, Looney." Ron interrupted, then he got a smack on the head from Hermione.

Harry suddenly had an idea, "Okay," He said, "Maybe two of you should go round the village tonight and look for any suspicious figure, one that looks like a killer, any volunteers?" he asked at last.

only Neville and Malfoy's hand went up, then they looked at each other.

"Oh no," they both said at us, then pointing at each other, "I'm not going down there with him."

* * *

><p>Soon Neville and Draco were down in the village keeping an eye out for what may look like a killer<p>

"Remember, that if there's anything unusual about the way one of the pedestrians walk, it may be the killer." Neville explained to Malfoy.

They scoured around the village searching for a sign, a clue, however soon they felt hungry from searching and went for a bite to eat.

While they were having their bite to eat, they saw one of the customers seemed to be in a bit of a hurry to get out of there.

"It's him!" Malfoy and Neville both exclaimed.

Malfoy and Neville went running out of the bar after the so-called "Veela Slasher", he soon climbed on top of a building, then jumped from the side of the building to the side of the building next to it, Draco and Neville jumped after him, they chased the "Veela Slasher" down into an ally.

"We've got him now." Neville thought, then out stepped another figure wearing a cloak, the figure pulled back it's hood, Neville and Draco both gasped,  
>it wasn't, it couldn't be, it was...<p>

* * *

><p>"It's Umbridge!," Neville screamed through Harry's Quill radio, these were a recent invention by Arthur Weasley, Kingsley had supplied Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Draco, and Luna with these.<p>

"Don't worry," Said Harry in a determined voice. "We are on our way!"

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron each held hands as they apparated.

* * *

><p>Neville and Draco, meanwhile, were not having a lot of luck in trying to defeat Umbridge and the "Veela Slasher", Umbridge snickered as she pointed her wand at Neville, "Got any last words before you join Dumbledore in hell?" She asked in an ominously sweet voice.<p>

"Expelliarmus!" came a voice, the person who's voice it belonged apparated in front of Neville, standing in between Neville and Umbridge was Hermione!

"Oh look!" Umbridge tittered, "The Mudbloods come to save the day."

"Ho, ho, ho," chuckled the "Veela Slasher", then in apparated Harry Potter and haymakered the "Veela Slasher", knocking him out, then Luna and Ron apparated in as well.

Then everybody rounded on Umbridge, Umbridge realised she was cornered now that the "Veela Slasher" was down and out.

"You can't stop me," Umbridge yelled at the group, "Once we're done murdering the Veelas 'round Beauxbatons, we'll murder the Veelas living in England.

Then, the groups pulled out their wands on her, "Incarcerous!" They all shouted, then ropes appeared all around Umbridge,

"What the hell is this!" she screamed, "This is no way to treat a senior undersecratary, now i'll never purge the world of those filthy half breeds!"

"Break your ties, Umbridge." Harry quipped. "You and the Veela Slasher are coming with us."

* * *

><p>Umbridge and the "Veela Slasher" were soon brought before the Wizengamot, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was judging her trial,<p>

"You, Dolores Umbridge." he said. "Have been accused of murdering Veelas, around Beauxbatons, please tell me why you both did this."

"I was going to purge the world of filthy Half Breeds, I prefer the Ministry the way it was when I was around." Umbridge scowled.

"Well, it's too bad," Kingsley responded, "how do you plead?"

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" shouted the Jury which consisted of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Luna, Neville, and several other Minstry officials.

Umbridge and the "Veela Slasher" were executed for their crimes against the Veelas, another supporter of Tom Riddle was down and out, and no more half-breed killers would come into this world for a while.


End file.
